


Making New Memories — One Shot

by 90sfalice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Finally Gets the Hell Out of the Farm, Angst, F/M, Riverdale, Soft Falice, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sfalice/pseuds/90sfalice
Summary: Written after watching 3x15. How I would like season 3 to end!





	Making New Memories — One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting on AO3. Let me know if I should write more one shots :)

It had been only been a couple of days since everything happened. Since FP found out Gladys was the one bringing Fizzle Rocks back to Riverdale and Alice had realized the truth about the Farm. Two realizations that turned their worlds upside down. 

After finding out Gladys was the leader of the drug trade, FP ran her out of town, swearing that if she ever stepped foot in this town again he'd make sure she was behind bars. He tried to get Jelly Bean to stay, but she wouldn't. His heart broke to see his daughter leave, and all because of him yet again. He blamed himself for everything. For trusting Gladys and letting her manipulate him. He felt like a dumbass. All he wanted was his family back, he could see it in Jughead's eyes when Gladys would straighten his tie or touch his beard. They both missed that sense of family, and he wanted to give his kids exactly what they wanted. 

Which is why he had ended things with Alice that night she came into his office. He did it for his family, a family that he ultimately found out didn't want him. 

Alice was going through her own troubles at the Farm. Once FP had rejected her, she immediately went to Edgar for advice. She was heartbroken and knew that the man who had led her into this life full of purpose and meaning would be able to help her. It was then while being comforted, Edgar moved his hand onto her thigh and leaned in to kiss her. Alice quickly moved back, feeling completely caught off guard that the man she thought so highly of was making a move on her. 

"Edgar, I don't understand, what are you doing?", she had looked at him in disbelief, being intimate with him in this way had never crossed her mind. 

"Alice, I'm trying to help you relax", he smiled and tried to slowly unbutton her blouse. 

As a result of Alice rejecting Edgar's advances, he threatened to go public with her secrets and that's when it clicked. That's when Alice realized the Farm wasn't helping her, it was using her. 

She didn't know what to do, but luckily her daughter had been trying to find ways to get her out of the Farm for months and had finally cracked the case. Secrets about the Farm began to flood the news with Edgar Evernever's mugshot flashing onto every television in Riverdale. 

Alice was finally free, but quickly realized, with nowhere to live. Once the news of Alice escaping a dangerous cult had gotten to FP, he knew he had to do something to help. 

That's when the Joneses started moving Alice and Betty's belongings back into their house on Elm street. FP offered Alice her old bedroom back while he moved all of his things down into the room she once heard Betty call her dad's 'man cave'. 

"FP, you don't have to move all your things out, I mean technically this is your house", Alice said with crossed arms, watching as he was gathering up his belongings from the bedroom. 

"No no no, I insist, you've been through a lot", he looked at her softly. "You need to be able to surround yourself with familiar things, it'll help you transition back to your normal life."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get that? 'How to Help a Cult Escapee Transition back to Normal Life for Dummies'?"

"Something like that, the title was much shorter", FP laughed as they joked. They were both recovering from being burned by people they thought cared about them. It was going to be a long road, but luckily they had each other. 

After chowing down on pizza in the living room, something Alice never allowed her children to do, the Coopers and Joneses got ready for bed. Somehow dinner hadn't been as awkward as Alice assumed it would be. Betty and Jughead talked about normal high school things, not even a mutter about G&G, and FP brought up the time Alice lit a dumpster on fire on the Southside. Jughead became increasingly curious about what being in the Serpents was like when Alice was a member. 

"Where's your serpent tattoo? Do you still have it?", Jughead asked as he was on his third slice of pizza. 

Alice opened her mouth to speak and then looked at FP with a blush. FP knew exactly where it was, hell, he was there when she got it. 

"Let's save these questions for another night, hm? It's getting late", she smiled and started to grab their empty plates. 

"Hey, let me handle it okay?", FP quickly got up and took the plates from her hands, "You just go upstairs, I got this." 

Alice was taken aback by FP's generosity, but nodded as she let him have the plates. Hal never helped her with the dishes or anything involving the house, this was new to her and it seemed fairly new to FP too. She gave him a soft smile before walking up the steps to her bedroom, changing clothes and slipping into bed. 

45 minutes went by before FP softly knocked on her bedroom door, he wasn't sure if she'd be sleeping or not. "Alice? Can I come in? I just need to grab my toothbrush from your bathroom, I guess I forgot it grabbing my stuff earlier."

"Yeah, of course, come in", she had been wide awake, not being able to sleep just like most of the nights since she left the Farm. 

FP walked in and smiled at her before walking in the connecting bathroom and grabbing his toothbrush. He walked out, Alice calling after him. 

"Don't leave", she called out and FP turned to her. Alice sat up in the bed and looked at him with tired eyes that wouldn't allow her to drift off to sleep. 

"Everything okay?", he placed his toothbrush on her nightstand and sat on the bed, giving her a soft concerned look. 

"I-I can't sleep, I haven't slept in days", Alice shook her head, a tear falling down her face. "Every decision I've made in my life has been the wrong one."

"I put my children in danger because of this stupid cult that I thought was helping me, I told them all my secrets, I gave them my daughter's college fund for God sakes", she looked at him. "Why can't I do anything right?"

"Hey hey", FP pulled her into a hug. "None of this is your fault, they manipulated you Alice, you had just found out your husband was a serial killer, you were vulnerable", he rubbed her back soothingly. 

"Life has dealt you some shitty cards but, Alice, you made it through", he pulled back and wiped the tear from her eye. "You're the strongest person I know, you'll get through this."

"Thank you FP, and...I'm sorry about you and Gladys, I know you were just trying to make your family work", Alice cupped his cheek, softly rubbing his beard. "I know this must be hard for you too."

FP took her hand from his face and intertwined their hands, he looked into her eyes before leaning in to press his lips to hers. He pulled away slowly after a few moments, "Is it okay if I stay?", he whispered gently. 

"I want you to", she whispered back, FP slid under the covers and held Alice in his arms. Alice drifted off to sleep, his arms comforting her, making her feel safe. 

This was the first of many nights FP snuck up to Alice's room. Sometimes innocent cuddling along with deep conversations and sometimes he'd walk in with Alice wearing only his leather jacket. 

Somehow the Cooper and Jones family were able to making living together work. They helped heal each other's wounds from the people that had hurt them. The house Alice once believed would only hold painful memories were being replaced by new happy memories. New memories with FP that she never wanted to forget.


End file.
